Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (Rush) is the largest university-based health care provider in the Midwest. Rush serves an extremely diverse patient population (approximately 100,000 patients/year). The breadth of its served population offers Rush a unique opportunity for research as evidenced by its 15 percent annual growth in grant dollars over the last 10 years (currently 52 million dollars/year) and its commitment to preclinical and clinical research. Approximately 18 percent of Rush graduates enter clinical research/academic programs. At Rush, the preclinical and clinical sciences are seamless with both interacting intensively at almost every level of its health care delivery programs. The Master of Science in Clinical Research program, outlined in this proposal, is designed to capitalize on this interactive atmosphere and will involve didactic lectures, laboratory experiences, and clinical research opportunities taught by both clinical and basic researchers. The proposed program is a state of Illinois accredited Master's Degree granted through the Department of Pharmacology at Rush. It requires a minimum of 48-quarter hours and a master's thesis. Students will be selected from a large applicant pool (approximately 100 students) consisting of Medical Doctors who are senior residents or fellows as well as those with a Doctor of Pharmacy degree and clinical experience; the latter will be selected from the advanced fellowship program in pharmacy. Students will submit a written application, three letters of recommendation, and transcripts and will be selected by the Advisory Committee of the program following personal interviews. Once accepted, the students will move through the core year (4 quarters) attending classes twice a week. These classes are designed to provide an array of clinical-research-related topics of general interest. They will cover topics in biostatistics, bioethics, clinical trial design, observational design, federal policy and regulations on human subjects, research in women, minorities and children as well as grant writing and preparation. During the first year trainees will identify a clinical research mentor, Thesis Committee members, and submit a proposal to that Committee and have it approved by the Advisory Committee of the program. The student will then enter the second or "tract year" and commit to one of four specialty areas in Clinical Pharmacology, Advanced Clinical Trials Analysis, Population Epidemiology, or Outcomes And Effectiveness Research. During this time the student will attend additional core and specialty courses, complete and then defend a thesis before graduating in June of the second year. Upon completion of the program, these students will be qualified to perform independent clinical research and certified through a Master's degree in one of four specialty areas. Their success will be followed yearly by the Program Director of the Clinical Research Curriculum Award